Thoughts of a Flame
by DeLaRey-DeLaRey
Summary: It all started out by me tripping and landing on James. I also fell for in a completely different way of course. Of course...for his best friend.Did I mention I'm part of the marauders? Set in the Marauder's 7th year. Rated T. Mainly OCSB, and slight JPLE
1. Tackles and Meetings

Disclaimer: I own none of the lovely J.K Rowling's characters…sadly. I do, however, own the characters you do not recognize.

**A/N:** as this is my first piece I'm writing, please, please leave a review or comment! And if you are still reading this A/N I would also like to apologize in advance for any weird spelling, but, as you know, a spell check on the computer does not appreciate words from the Harry Potter universe.

**Extra A/N**: this story is set in the Marauder's 7th year, but this first chapter will be in their 1st year. The following chapters will be 7th year.

And now, finally, the beginning…

* * *

**Thoughts of a flame**

**Tackles and Meetings**

At platform 9 ¾ the red steam engine stood waiting to take the young witches and wizards back to Hogworts for another year of study.

"I'm going to miss you, love! Promise me you'll write?" Lydia Cooper asked her daughter for the thousandth (and counting) time as they stood at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Yes, mom, of course!" the eleven year-old replied patiently. "But I really do have to go now, the train leaves in…NOW!! Merlin, gotta run now mom, love you!"

"Oh, enjoy Hogwarts, hon! Be good, but if you're not, take pictures! Nudge, nudge!"

"Wink, wink!" The girl laughed back.

After saying her goodbyes the girl pulled her heavy trunk along towards the barrier. For the first time since she got her Hogwarts letter she felt nervous.

"Better run then…" she thought to herself.

She ran straight through the barrier right into a boy with messy dark hair. She wanted to stop, but her heavy trunk made it nearly impossible. She felt rather like an angry Hippogriff.

What followed next was a world-class rugby tackle…

"Great, Anza! _What_ a way to make an entrance…" she muttered softly as she laid sandwiched between the boy and her trunk. "If only I could move my legs then I can walk all the way to Hogwarts… by the time I get there I would probably have aged and look different… good thinking, good thinking!" She thought to herself.

"Anza?" the boy asked, breaking into her thoughts. "That's an unusual name."

"Yeah." she answered quickly. This was getting really uncomfortable and embarrassing. "And you are?" she asked, trying to ease her situation.

"Oh, I'm James. James Potter."

Luckily, before any more embarrassing seconds could pass, someone lifted her trunk off her. Straightening up, Anza prepared herself to thank her rescuer and apologize to the unfortunate pillow, also known as James.

"Thank you!" she decided to thank the rescuer first.

"My pleasure, babe! My name is Sirius by the way. And might I add that you should rather not tackle people in public like that, a scout might just want to take you up in their team!"

At this Anza laughed. "Thanks for the advice, I'll remember that. I'm sure I'll use your advice later in life! My name is Anza. And James, I'm soooo sorry! I ran through the barrier and I couldn't stop, because my trunk…"

"That's ok! But I think I agree with Sirius. Are you a first year? "

"Yeah, and you two?"

"Yep!" they answered together... which sounded weird… "So, let's go get a compartment, we're late." James suggested.

Anza, happy to have made friends out of an otherwise very embarrassing situation, followed them on the train. On their way to an empty compartment Sirius bumped into Remus, another friend. So the four of them set out together to find a place to sit.

All the compartments were full, except for the last one, where a pudgy boy sat next to the window. To Anza he looked kind of like the type of kid who will sit at the back of the class and play with his quill, making weird sound affects for it. "But that's probably just me…" she thought.

"Hello!" Remus said. "This is Anza, Sirius and James." he pointed at each of them as he said their name. "And I'm Remus. May we sit here with you?"

"Yes, yes of course. My name is Peter Pettigrew…"

* * *

**Pleeeeaaaaaase review!!!**

**P.S… what things can a person do on a date to completely freak the other person out?**


	2. Sleeping arrangements

**Thoughts of a flame**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the lovely J.K Rowling's characters… I do, however, own the characters you do not recognize…**

**A/N : ****Thanks to Dove666 for reviewing!**

**Extra A/N : Any ideas on what not to do on a date that I could maybe use in the next chapter?**

* * *

**Sleeping arrangements **

"Argh, Moony! Why do you always pull the covers off my shoulders?!"

"I don't. I just turned over."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Why are you even here, Anza?" Remus asked me, trying and failing, to look annoyed.

"Because," I started to explain slowly, "Lily and Alice are out on patrol. That means that Jessie is the only one left in our dorm …and I'm really just not in the mood to be bitched tonight! Hey… shouldn't you be on patrol too?"

"Shit…"

"You should probably go then…" James offered pointlessly.

"No! Really, Prongs?" Oh, the late night sarcasm of a 7th year Hogwarts student.

Sirius came into the room just as Remus left.

"Where's he off to?" Sirius asked falling down on his bed.

"Patrol." I offered simply, walking over to James's bed.

Maybe I should explain more about why I'm here with the guys… Well, I share a dorm with Lily, Alice and Jessie. Lily's head girl and Alice is a prefect, so on certain nights they have to patrol the corridors. So that leaves me and Jessie. But, being me, it's hard to stay in the same room as the Hogwarts Resident Slut and not have a laughing fit. Needless to say, we don't get along well. But with Lily and Alice there I can behave.

I've been really close friends with the guys since that tackle on our first day. In fact, maybe too close… you see I think I'm in love with one of my best friends…not that I would ever admit that to anyone.

Anyway, Moony always takes all the covers, I'm quite opposed to having the ratty one touch me and it's awkward for me to share a bed with Sirius. That then leaves sharing with James as my best option…

"I knew you couldn't resist me…"

"Smooth James. It's Anza."

"Oh… my bad."

"Yeah." I replied, smiling, as I climbed into bed.

"Jessie?"

"Yeaaaah…" I yawned as answer. It's great how we can understand each other just by using one-word sentences.

But now it's bedtime, otherwise I'll fall asleep in potions again and accidentally set Snivvy's cauldron on fire… oh, no wait… That had nothing to do with the fact that I was sleep deprived…

* * *

Pleaaaaaaaaase review!!! The button is right here!!!

DeLaRey


	3. The Plan

**Thoughts of a Flame**

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing you recoginze and everything you don't...

Yay, reviews! Thanks to **xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks, Agent 16, UchihaKinakae, Marauders Are Awesome, Bozzonita and Bre Henson** for reviewing!

**Some of you are asking** : whats going on? The best answer I have to explain Anza's behaviour is : Most of the conversations, events and actions are based on what has happened to me... although the conversations are not verbatim, it is true to what was said at the time... that's the best I got.

**A/N** : thanks for the suggestions about what not to do on a date!

**Extra A/N** : How does the British holidays work? I know there is a long summer holiday and a few weeks over Christmas, but that's all! I'd like to take the characters on a holiday in the story...

* * *

**The Plan**

"A week into the new term and still no Snape pranks… it's depressing! The boys had better think up something good soon!" I thought to myself at breakfast.

"What have we got first period, Lily?" James asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Fuck you," Lily answered from across the table.

"Sounds nice!" Bad going James…

"You're so… Argh!" Lily yelled, leaping up from the table and storming of to class.

"Well, that was pleasant now, wasn't it?" Sirius said trying to get James to laugh.

"I'm not hungry anymore…" James said miserably.

"Wow. You must really like her then!"

"Peter, I have liked her since first year and you only realize it now?"

"James," I said. "You should just act more mature around her. Have conversations with her where you do not mention quidditch or Snivvy…"

"I'd do anything if she'd just go out with me. I…" James trailed off.

"James don't stop in the middle of you're sentences like that, it makes me nervous!" I asked.

"It's just…"

"Did I do something to you?"

We were almost ready to leave for class. Remus was still reading the Daily Prophet while Peter… well, Peter always needed to be dragged away from food.

"Peter, are you almost done?" Remus asked from over his paper. "It's just that we're at school and the general idea of being at school is that we have to take classes. Classes that starts in 2minutes…"

"Yeah, but the breakfast this morning is just," he looked over at me. "Delicious…"

"Why did you just look at Anza while saying delicious?" Sirius asked loudly.

The others looked over a Sirius.

"What?" He asked. "It was disturbing…"

Remus and James both shrugged. "Yeah, it was rather disturbing… "

I smiled at the boys, happy that Sirius had defended me. Even if it was just against Peter. "Come on guys, let's go." I said. "We wouldn't want to be late for double potions…"

In potions I sat next to Lily. She was the only hope I had if I was to pass potions. But today I wasn't listening. I was trying to convince Lily to give James a chance.

"Just one date, Lily! One! If you don't like it then…"

"I wont like it!" she said over me.

But I had everything planned… "Go on a date with him, but just do everything to become the Date From Hell."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, starting to pay attention.

"Do things that would freak him out! Then he'd leave you alone…" I said, knowing full well that James would never be freaked out by Lily. The only dodgy part of my plan was that Lily needed to fall for James. "But she will," I told myself. "Gut feeling…"

"Right. So let's just say I do go out with him. Just hypothetically…"

"Of cooourse…" I smiled knowingly.

"Stop smiling like that at once Anza!" Lily said trying to hide her own smile.

"Ok. Let's just say I'm in on the plan…what do you think I should do?"

"Well, try throwing up on him. That would be classic." I informed her.

"Oh yeah, Anza. 'Cause I _can_ puke at will…" Lily said, while stirring her perfect colour potion.

"Yeah, maybe that one would be a bit hard… oh, oh, I got it! Wear a mini, but don't shave your legs!" I said, stirring my off-colour potion.

"That could work, yes, but what would the rest of the world think?"

"Easy. Just talk really loud and fake an overseas accent!"

During double potions Lily and I had made a plan. Of course I only told her half of it. When the bell rang Lily held me back and asked : "What if this doesn't work, An?"

"Then, Lily, you marry him. 'Cause then he's a saint!" I smiled, hoping my plan would work.

* * *

**Yay or Nay??**

**Please review!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

hey everybody!

this isn't a chapter, BUT PLEASE READ!!

I've decided that I can't continue this story BUT ANYBODY WHO WANTS CAN!!! (please just let me know, I'd love to read it!! )

The reason I can't continue is not that my muse has forsaken me, but rather that my life is so full at the moment and that it will be for the next few months… I'm trekking up Africa and then it's back to school to get good grades for university!! sigh… anyway…

thank you for reading this

I knew it took a lot, wink wink

anyhooo

I hope someone will continue!

DelaRey


End file.
